devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Relics
Ancient Relics, also known as 3 Ruler's Divine Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible, Fractell Flame and Hades. They are one of the main points of interest in Reincarnation. Summary The original God of the Bible, Fractell Flame and Hades, created Ancient Relic as part of Their system to enact miracles on Earth and Yggdrasil. It has been stated that certain individuals with Ancient Relics have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Ancient Relic possessors. Only humans or human hybrids can be born with Ancient Relics. Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own. The Fallen Angels have devised a ceremony to extract and possess a Ancient Relics from the original user. It is possible for an individual to own more than one Ancient Relic at a time. As to why Angels and Devils are never born with them, yet keep them when transformed from humans, is another mystery. One theory is that God never foresaw the new systems of reincarnating Devils and Angels which arose after His death. Abilities Ancient Relic can have a variety of effects, such as Asia's Unborn Healing granting near-instantaneous healing and Kaneki's Tri Critical doubles the power of the user. Arthur's Born by Blade, for example, can create Demon Swords imbued with different attributes, examples include creating a sword that absorbs holy energy, a sword that devours flame, and a sword that absorbs wind. Ancient Relics can also adapt and evolve based on their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings, gaining abilities or qualities as time passes. This is stated to be the source of Scale Mail, and suggested to be the source of the transformation into a Sub-Species. Scale Mail Ancient Relics have an ultimate state of activation called the Scale Mail, which is the most powerful manifestation of the Ancient Relic. Once reached, the Scale Mail can be entered again far more easily than the first time. An incomplete Scale Mail can be reached by self-sacrifice on the part of the user, such as when Uma sacrificed his Right arm, allowing it to be transformed into a Dragon arm. However, this sacrifice method does not count as a true activation of Scale Mail. Reaching the Scale Mail can be triggered by the feelings of its possessor. Scale Mail is said to be have been never intended, and that it was a flaw in the system created by God. Dragon's Festival Dragon's Festival is a special ability exclusive only to the Longinus Annihilation Pump, Dividing Wings and Booster, and is considered to be a forbidden move. Dragon's Festival temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons, and for users that possess insufficient power Dragon's Festival will drain the user's life force which is needed to fuel the power, and drive them insane in the process as they cannot handle it. For other Ancient Relics that have creatures sealed inside (such as the Dictator's Nemu, Tempest Gunner and Dire Alphecca Lupus), their Dragon's Festival goes under a different name called "Breakdown the Beast". Zenith's St. Longinus has a similar power as well, which unleashes the 'Dying Will' of the God of the Bible called Ideal Truth. Types Longinus Relics Aside from the normal Ancient Relics, there are the Longinus Relics. Longinus Relics are unique Dragon-Tier to Alpha-Tier Ancient Relics, each having multiple abilities compared to a normal Ancient Relics which only has one, and has the power to slay Dragons, Underworld Beings, Gods and Buddhas. This class of Ancient Relics are also known as the Eliminators of God. There are 15 Longinus in total. However, Azazel has stated that there is the potential for more Ancient Relics to eventually evolve into Longinus Relics, under the right conditions. Also, that Longinus and Scale Mails were never intended, and are glitches in the system. The Longinus class of Ancient Relics are named for the first Ancient Relic to achieve this level of power, Zenith's St. Longinus. Artificial Ancient Relics It is possible for Artificial Ancient Relics to be created. Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels, and Allen Jyuroda, Leader of the Science Faction of the Fallen Angels, has conducted countless research studies on Ancient Relics. They eventually managed to create Their own Ancient Relics, Spear of the Panzer Dragon for Azazel, and Diabolism Dragonic Lance for Allen, using the jewels that has Fafnir and Aži Dahāka, two of the five Dragon Kings sealed inside it them. Artificial Ancient Relics, however, are inferior to the real ones. The Artificial Ancient Relic that Azazel and Allen researched and invented have several limits and side effects some time causes fatigue after their usage and may affect powers and abilities of the wielder if use for long periods of time. Sub-Species Sub-Species are Ancient Relics that have taken on a unique characteristic because of the thoughts and feelings of the wielder. They are more powerful than the normal form of the same Ancient Relic, and will sometimes gain a new ability as well. Sometimes, both the Ancient Relic in its normal state, as well as the Scale Mail will be a Sub-Species, like Kaneki's for example. Other times, however, only the Scale Mail will be a Sub-Species, such as Arthur's Creatures Multiple. Even Longinus Relics can gain a Sub-Species Scale like Cao Cao's Zenith's St. Longinus' Dante's Paradise and St. Longinus' Will or Adam's Dicatator's Nemu's Nemu Rex Tyranno. Uma has been told by Azazel that he should develop a Sub-Species for Annihilation Pump. This suggests that Sub-Species can be made both intentionally and unintentionally. State Change Gears State Change Gears are a type of Ancient Relics that changes the state of a user or another person/object. It can vary from doubling one's own power to healing wounds. : Known Ancient Relics of this type are: :* Tri Critical :* Edge Asura Hand :* Twilight Grail :* Annihilation Pump :* Dividing Wings :* Booster :* Unborn Healing :* Worn Attribute :* Hero Inventor :* Health Supreme Dictator :* Procellarum Lepus Phantom :* Beta Baptism :* Dynamic Dominator :* Supreme Dominator :* War Waker :* Next Regeneration Creation Relics Creation Relics are a type of Ancient Relics that allows the user to create matter/objects out of nothing. : Known Ancient Relics of this type are: :* Born by Blade :* Persona Unknown :* White Nemesis :* Creatures Multiple :* Alchemists Tyrant :* Bladevine Garden :* Chainsaw of Purgatorio :* Armada Wonderland :* Invention Alternate Defensive/Counter-Based Gears Defensive/Counter-Based Gears are a type of Ancient Relic that focuses mainly on defense and countering the attacks of the opponent. : Known Ancient Relics of this type are: :* Mirror Alice :* Nighttime Finally :* Dream Eater Attribute/Elemental Gears Attribute/Elemental Gears are a type of Ancient Relic that incorporates different attributes in its ability. : Known Ancient Relics of this type are: :* Hellborn Revenant :* Worn Attribute :* Zeta Vector :* Tempest Gunner :* Incinerator's Anthem :* Demise Hive :* Sub-Zero Archaeopteryx :* Kujira Red Sea :* Pantheon Light :* Zero Absolute :* Tsar Titanic Creation :* Shining Aura Darkness Blade :* Terra Arcane :* Typhoon Innovate :* Dire Alphecca Lupus :* West Damnator Time/Space-Based Gears Time/Space-Based Gears are Ancient Relics that have the ability to manipulate time and/or space. : Known Ancient Relics of this type are: :* Balor Born Time :* Gravity Ruler :* Empty Enveloper Barrier/Sealing Relics Barrier/Sealing Relics are Ancient Relics that have the ability to create barriers or seal an opponent or ability. : Known Ancient Relics of this type are: :* Dream Eater :* All Seeing Providence :* Applause Wall :* Paradise Gap :* Helheim Realm :* Invention Alternate :* Sunk Silver Brim Independent Avatar Gears Independent Avatar Gears are Ancient Relics that takes the form of a living-like creature that moves and acts of its own free will and instincts. : Known Ancient Relics of this type are: :* Dire Alphecca Lupus :* Demise Hive :* Sub-Zero Archaeopteryx :* Dictator's Nemu :* Persona Unknown :* Rival Reactor :* Jester Reborn Vritra's Relic Vritra's Relics are the Ancient Relics that have a part of the soul of the Dragon King, Vritra sealed inside of them. Known Ancient Relics of this type are: * Absorption Line * Abyssal Blaze Body * Deletion * Venom Wings * Abyss Prison List of Ancient Relics Longinus Vritra's Relics Artificial Ancient Relic Slayer/Hunter Relics Other Category:Items Category:Terminology Category:Ancient Relics Category:Weapons __FORCETOC__